disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace
Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace is een Star Wars film uit 1999, geschreven en geregisseerd door George Lucas. Het is de vierde Star Wars film en de eerste uit de prequel trilogie. Door opgekochte rechten door Disney van Lucasfilm in 2012 heeft Disney nu alle rechten voor de Star Wars films en behoort het tot de Disney-films. De film speelt zich 32 jaar voor de film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Openingstekst |} Verhaal De Galactic Republic heerste gedurende millennia over het universum, bestuurd door de Galactic Senate en beschermd door de Jedi Order. De laatste decennia waren er echter verschillende broeihaarden genoteerd zoals de Stark Hyperspace Wars. Er heerste ook spanning in de Senate omwille van een belastingsverhoging die werd geheven op transporten naar de Outer Rim. Dit was dik tegen de zin van economische grootmachten zoals de Trade Federation. Uit protest blokkeerde de Trade Federation de vreedzame planeet Naboo. Niemand wist dat echter de Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, het brein was achter deze blokkade die uiteindelijk het begin zou zijn van een reeks gebeurtenissen die het einde van de Republic zouden inleiden. Om deze blokkade te stoppen stuurde Supreme ChancellorValorum een Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon Jinn en zijn Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Naboo om te onderhandelen. De twee Jedi merkten echter snel dat de Trade Federation vijandige bedoelingen had en kunnen net ontsnappen. Ze vluchtten mee met de schepen die op dat moment Naboo bezetten. Daar ontmoetten ze de stuntelige Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, die hen meeneemt naar de onderwaterstad van de Gungans. De Jedi en Jar Jar arriveerden net op tijd in Theed om Queen Amidala van Naboo te bevrijden uit handen van de Battle Droids van de Trade Federation. Een select groepje, met de Jedi, de Queen en enkele trouwe medewerkers, ontvluchtte Naboo om op Coruscant de Senate op de hoogte te brengen van de illegale inname van Naboo. Maar het schip van Amidala werd beschadigd en moest een noodlanding maken op de planeet Tatooine. Het was dankzij het snelle ingrijpen van de droid R2-D2dat het schip niet helemaal werd vernietigd. Daar maakte Qui-Gon Jinn en Padmé Amidala, vermomd als Handmaiden, kennis met een bijzonder jonge slaaf genaamd Anakin Skywalker. Om aan de beschadigde onderdelen te komen voor het schip maakte Qui-Gon een weddenschap. Anakin bleek naast een boontje te hebben voor Padmé immers bijzonder begaafd te zijn in deForce en hij wilde racen in de gevaarlijke jaarlijkse Boonta Eve Challenge om de onderdelen te bekomen via een weddenschap. Anakin bleek geen vader te hebben en telde een ongekend aantal Midi-chlorians in zijn bloed. Zonder dat Anakin dit wist sloot Qui-Gon een extra weddenschap af met Anakins eigenaar Watto over de vrijlating van Anakin. In een spannende race versloeg Anakin zijn aartsrivaal Sebulba. Het schip van Amidala kon worden hersteld, maar Anakin had zichzelf een weg naar de vrijheid gevlogen. Zijn moeder Shmi moest hij achterlaten, maar Anakin kon niet aan zijn droom versagen. Net vooraleer Anakin en Qui-Gon het schip bereiken werden ze aangevallen door een mysterieuze krijger. Qui-Gon kon net aan hem ontsnappen. De krijger was Darth Maul, deSith Apprentice van Darth Sidious die ondertussen niet echt tevreden was met de gang van zaken op Naboo. Wanneer de groep op Coruscant aankwam, raadde Senator Palpatine van Naboo aan om Valorum onder druk te zetten. Dit gebeurde effectief en een motie werd ingediend om een nieuwe Supreme Chancellor te verkiezen. Amidala besliste daarna om terug te keren naar Naboo en om zelf wat te doen aan de situatie op haar planeet. Ondertussen bracht Qui-Gon de Jedi Council op de hoogte van de aanval van de onbekende krijger en van de vondst van Anakin. Volgens een legende zou hij zelfs de Chosen One kunnen zijn die 'Balance in the Force' brengt. Na Anakin te hebben getest besliste de Council echter om zijn opleiding tot Jedi nog niet te laten starten. Eerst moesten Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan terugkeren naar Naboo op Amidala te beschermen. Op Naboo bereikte de Queen een verrassend pakt met de Gungans. Samen probeerden ze de legers van deTrade Federation af te stoppen. De Gungans op land, een kleine eenheid probeerde om Viceroy Nute Gunray te gijzelen in Theed en een derde groep zou proberen het Droid Control Ship uit te schakelen dat de controle had over de Battle Droids. Darth Sidious was te weten gekomen wat er stond te gebeuren en maande Darth Maul aan om voorzichtig op te treden. Wanneer de groep met Amidala en de Jedi in Theed aankwam, confronteerde Maul de Jedi. Uiteindelijk werd de Battle of Naboo een overwinning voor de Naboo en de Gungans. Dankzij Anakin Skywalker werd het Droid Control Ship opgeblazen, Padmé Amidala slaagde erin om Gunray gevangen te nemen en de Gungans zegevierden aldus ook in de veldslag. In het duel tegen Darth Maul sneuvelde Qui-Gon echter. Obi-Wan maakte echter daarna ook een einde aan het leven van de Sith Lord. Qui-Gons laatste wens was dat Obi-Wan Anakin zou opleiden tot Jedi. Qui-Gon geloofde steevast in het potentieel dat Anakin met zich meedroeg. Na afloop van het gevecht keurde de Jedi Council de opleiding van Anakin goed en werd Obi-Wan geridderd totJedi Knight. Palpatine was ondertussen ook verkozen tot de nieuwe Supreme Chancellor. De vrede leek teruggekeerd, maar eigenlijk was dit slechts een schijn. Yoda en Mace Windu maakten zich zorgen om de terugkeer van Sith, want was de krijger de Sith Lord of de Sith Apprentice? Uiteindelijk was heel de affaire rond Naboo een schaakspel van Darth Sidious. Hij gebruikte de situatie om te worden verkozen als Supreme Chancellor. Of de ontdekking van Anakin op één of andere manier ook in zijn agenda stond aangekruist, is niet bekend. Nogmaals bedankt Star Wars Wiki! Dat we jullie verhaal over mochten nemen. Universum es:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace fr:Star Wars I : La Menace fantôme pl:Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo zh:星球大战：魅影危机 Categorie:Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace